Aku Isn't Evil Chapter 1!
by Qsy
Summary: A girl wakes up thinking she is dead and is surprised to find she isn't after a LOT of surgery she finally awakens.


Aku !sn't Ev!l...

She broke from her swirling thoughts so suddenly that she jerked and gasped, It was 101 degrees today, yet she couldn't stop her violent shivers. Her body was shaking, yet she had no idea, numbness overtaking her frail figure. Grunting, she hardly raised her hand with a formidable amount of energy only to have it forced down with the power of steel. She slowly, and painfully, turned her head to the side only to find She was laying outside in the searing sun in a slowly drying pool of her own to see with her head sideways was hard, her stinking blood flowing into her eyes and making them sting more than they already did. Moving any more would just be there in the boiling heat baking like a ham was all she could do. Death, she thought, was certain.

She began to start to think about her life, 'I wonder what happens when I die.' She began to wonder, 'I hope that I have a nice funeral. Do I have a boyfriend? I don't remember... Oh well. Will it be close casket? Oh I hope it is, I must look like a disaster...What do I look like? Am I dead yet? No?...no." Then she began to feel her eyes become more heavy. She realized she was getting a drifting sense of tiredness.'I'm... Dying." She thought. She wouldn't wake up in her world, her mind said to her she shed a tear and closed her eyes.

As she fell asleep, a steady sound of clacking crechendoed before a stinging pain filled her ribs and a loud earthy thud replaced the clacking. A man stood up shakily, his hands gathering a dusting of filth as he picked up his bag from the earth. He lookedd over to find her, almost jumping with alarm. "O-Oh my god! A-Are you alright?" He said, his voice boyish, yet at the same time had the faintest sound of deviousness. Puzzled, Her curious mind raced as her eyes met and locked his. Once she saw his eyes, great clouds came and showered warm rain, making it impossible to see his face, yet cleansed her body from the blood and seemed to breath life into her. Her eyes narrowed, "Yes," She answered, her voice cracked and weak "Yes I'm perfectly fine." He scoffed, then crouched down to her, "You really don't know who I am. Under these conditions, I would leave you." Then her blood rushed, fearing that this man would actually leave her to continue to continue the road of her own death."Go ahead. The pain will numb eventually."He caressed her short, dirty hair, making her cringe "But now, I'll save you." He said, his smile small but existing. He grabbed her side and threw her on his back, and immediately his eyes shot open with a mix of shock and alarm. He touched her arm, and and electrocution worth of pain immediately attacked her like wild dogs. She let out a desperate yelp. He suddenly began cutting through the air in a quick run with her riding on his back. Her weak arms where gripping each other around his strong neck, "What happened?" She asked in a weak voice, her tiny fingers still tight around his neck so he wouldn't drop her. "I smelled your blood and saw holes riddling your whole where shot. I'm taking you to the lair." He said, his voice the same, even in his break-neck run. Her eyes became heavy,even though she wanted to know more, the poor creature couldn't say awake any longer.'Don't die. Please don't die.' She thought. 'He is my hope, My curiosity is my medicine.' She thought to herself, and drifted into sleep.

Suddenly, she hit the dusty floor with a thud, "We're here." The man said, who was a foot ahead of her, "This is the lair. I'll ask of Kooth if we can save you." Her vision was blurry, but she wasn't blind enough to know that there was nothing on front of her but a gentle hill. 'Does he think I'm stupid?' She thought."I see nothing. What are you trying to pull?" She asked, half annoyed that he threw her and half frightened to death that she was to be murdered. He grabbed her by the hand and drug her a foot forward, it sent more painful shocks and her eyes managed blur even more, but then She immediately saw it.

A huge building, more than three stories where the hill was. it was solid black granite that had some type of sparkly type material that shimmered slightly in the open sun. The bottom story was large and rectangular, but the ends had solid gray granite that extended a few more feet. On the edges of the whole building where silver circles that varied in height that hung down and swayed in the wind. The second layer was slightly smaller, with the same granite patterns and bells. And the third layer was the same, but smaller. It was like an early pyramid type thing. The frames of the windows where pure white granite, the tops and bottoms extending. The door was solid oak with a stated poem listed on it in blood red paint: We are a clan, a family, we live, we breath,we think, we feel together. Our love is stronger than your strongest weapon, and our minds are sharper than The sharpest dagger. and at the end in black, lacy letters it read Kangae, Ikou, Riki, kikensai, jutsu, kooth, Firu and Shuhan.

Now the pain was excruciating,like blades sticking into her arms. "Who's Kooth?" she slurred. He didn't say any thing, simply walk. they came to a black door, hand prints smeared on the side on new and old blood.

Her eyes grew when she saw the door and smelled the irony blood on the door and in all the excitement and shock she began shedding tears, each one running off of her face and on the floor. Her tears came in forms of fear and anguish that this horrible man called Kooth would slice her apart. The man still holding her shuddered. "Don't cry now." He said,"I hate the smell of sadness." Then kicked the door could hear z woman shout. He put her on the table and the two began talking. She didn't hear a thing because the hit on table made her lose consciousness.

Five swirling hours passed,each seeming like a year because of her tormenting nightmares seemed to etch into her mind. Her dreams of being probed by an alien named Kooth who's face was scarred and blood-covered, scowling horribly as several different mutant creatures sat around her, each laughing as they took turns slicing her open.

She awoke suddenly to shock. She tried violently to blink but saw nothing. "She's not going to make it." A woman said, her voice unemotional. "I'll give her one more anti-venom, if it doesn't work, she's dead." Then a stinging, burning, all over painful stab on her arm. Minuets passed, even though the needle was removed the pain still roared like a flame, spreading like a hot smear up and down her arms."Yeah, she's is no pulse." The woman said, her voice the least amount remorseful."Wh-who are you?" She asked the nurse, making her scream bloody murder. 'A mutant' Her thoughts shouted. "Oh, my name's Kooth." She said, calming down and breathing heavily.

"What's your name?" She asked quickly,panting slowing down "Oh, my names..." Then her mind went blank. The damage from the poison scarred her mind so much she had forgotten her own name, she didn't even know where she lived, any of her friends. But she did remember her ninja training, and where her school was, that was it. She placed her tiny fingers on her temples closing her eyes, collecting what little thoughts she had left. Finally, her mind collapsed, "I-I-I don't know." She responded, her eyes large, her mind in shock."Poor thing." The nurse said, her voice now getting emotion. The girl sniffed, getting more and more worked up over being without identity "I'll make you one..." She said, collecting names and counting the good ones on her fingers. Some she shook her head, some she nodded. "OH! I know! Your new name is Aku." And As Kooth gathered herself,

Aku's mind came back, as did her eyes. When she saw her she saw a beautiful woman no older than twenty. Her face was soft and gentle, with skin of milk chocolate. Her hair was long and a deep magma red, with two white roses in them, her eyes where soft blue color with a thick layer of eyeliner around it, seeming to pity as they gazed at the weak Aku. Her outfit was a emerald green strapless gown with a white rose on the side. All there was that scared Aku where her large hands that where coated in new, red, dripping was something off, her skin was a light shade of brown, and she was obviously a free woman.

In the world of Seken, people with darker skin or ones with wings where slaves, and animals. It was 18th century laws here. No freedom, no respect. Women didn't have it any better. The only jobs that they could have was in the armed forces, and even then, there weapons where limited. No guns, no new anything. Even at home, there where ridiculous laws in place that oppressed slaves and women. Ridiculously unfair laws such as: No hot water, no owning property, no living alone,and no use of any drug. And she was a nurse, which was also very strange.

The world of Seken was a small world, one of little love. Other than animals, there where four types of people: The Angels, commonly used for working slaves or second-hand actors, usually mildly where the Sekenese, common people, living above the others, well, the men at least. And finally, there where the darker skinned Sekenese, the abused, tortured animal slaves of The there where the mixed breed. There where few pure-bred Sekenese, most where angel mixes, you could tell because there skin was a gray-ish dull color. If they where half white, dark, there skin was a deep tan. It was a confusing and unfair world, but speaking out was, of coarse, against the law. Now that you understand that, back to my story.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Kooth smiled as she jumped on a table and sat. "Well, several poison spiral darts came to shoot you. I know who did it,too. He, she, it was stupid enough to dig his name into one. His name is..." She paused, reading a dart smeared with her own blood, "Indie." She said. Her eyes shot open, Indie, why was it so firmillliar? Indie. Indie. Induleario! Indie was her best friend. We where inseparable ever since she went to ninja training with her in her fifth year,Her favorite weapon was her poison darts, and she shot and left me there. "If we had found you ten minuets later, you would have died. Now, the amazing thing is, Itachi actually saved you, usually he would just step on you." She said, then Lit a cigarette. "I gotta go." She said, then ran out the door. "Wait." Kooth said as the woman walked out the door,"If you ever run into anything out there, come find us, you'll be perfect here." She said. "Thanks, I'll remember that..Kooth." She said, turning away. "Wait," She said one more time,"Don't forget, You're completely welcome here." She said. She nodded thanks and Aku set off, her mind filled with the amazing house of the Clan, wondering what the Itachi's face looked like, and what aku meant.

She reached her old Ninja house. It's blue oak structure standing as short and rickety as ever, broken windows coated with thick black dust and flaking blue adobe. She went to the back, where Indie usually was. She was. Indie leaned on the structure, Her brown hair clinging to it, rubble mixed in with her stringy oak brown hair. Aku was ready, suddenly she confronted her slowly. Indie stared blankly, until she recognized her, then her eyes widened and she yelled out in fear. Aku opened her hands so the bloody darts dropped on the floor and rolled to Indies feet. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She yelled...in distress. "You tried to kill me?! Indie... why? Weren't we friends?" Aku said, her voice cracking, clenching her fists and disallowing her tears to fall, yet they did scoffed, "Remember What you said?" She snapped, "You Said what was strictly against everything this land stands for. I had to stop you. I was simply purifying my country of scum rebels like you. I thought I killed you.I tried so hard, I got rid of everything, told everyone you ran away." She hissed. "Really? You tried to kill your best friend over what I think!?" Aku yelled back. "Wait, who saved you? My poison kills in minuets." She said, even more suspicious. "These people, they call themselves the Clan." Aku said, then she yelled in fear, "The Clan! There the ultimate villains!" She yelled, then her blood rushed again. "Why?" Aku asked."They have there women steal the men's weapons, weapons, rob pet worker stores, kill the militia forces, there women work, they have free slaves! The men work at a lower position than women. They use guns! And not even regular men can hold guns, only the militia! And they beat or murder anyone who is caught whipping an angel or slave. They actually LIKE the black people there. Honestly, just for treating something better than a super race male is horrible." She said, disgusted. Her herself was disgusted,disgusted that she approved of everything...Aku feared that she knew what to do, She was joining the Clan. "Wait a second! Why are you so cut up?" She finally asked, "The Clan was holding me hostage." She lied. She ran to the House of Clan. She ran faster than the wind, harder than rain falling on fresh wounds of her saw a hill...a hill...a hill, then the black glittery House of Clan.

Skidding to a stop, she hit her foot against the oak door, making it creek open. The halls weren't lit, but by what she could see, they where empty. Then, Kooth appeared, "What's up?" She humorously asked, considering the laws of physics wrapped around her fingers, she was standing, flat foot on the ceiling, not even her hair fell."How are you doing that?" Aku asked, Confused. "I will answer that when you're a member." She said, her eyes reading Aku's eyes like a book. "Yes, what do I have to do to join?" She asked, her head down for respect. "I will call the Clan." Kooth said excitingly. She pulled out from mid-air a large bell that was bigger than her head and shook it as hard as she could. A tiny little tinkling noise rang from it and seven black figures appeared from no where. She couldn't see them, there whole body, except there eyes and when they exposed there teeth. They all looked frighting, except one, who's eyes where soft, and The rest where rough and cold as ice. "Is she joining?" One said in a deep rough voice. "Obviously, the excitement is eminent" The kindly looking one said

"You see." Said one, an accent present, "I told you she would." A very short one sighed, his voice very rough, "It would be nice to have a female member that DOESN'T attempt to kill us." "EXCUSE ME." Kooth barked, instantly making them all straighten up. "It works like this, Aku. You have a certain amount of tests that need to be completed. There mostly easy. Simple ones, like masking your scent, hiding, your ability to attack, to react, to dodge, and the most fun one, the one where you break all kinds of laws." Aku nodded. ' I'm bad at." She thought. Kooth addressed the shadows "Test one of five, which one will we start on?" Kooth asked. A short, crotchety looking shadow with eyes of wild fire laughed evilly,"Lets give her the avoiding test!" He said evilly. "Riki, you just like throwing knives at peoples heads." Kooth sighed, then did a flip and landed right-side-up. "But, the avoiding test it shall be." She said.

Suddenly, Aku was in a big white room with bulls-eye strewn on the side of the wall where Aku was, there where big metal weapons at the side of every wall. Kooth was with her. "You see," She began, "This is the hardest test. twelve of our members have died during this.. You see, each of these metal squares fire a weapon at different times. Not to hard." "I bet that's what you told the other twelve, too." Aku said, her eyes dull, "Your gonna fit right in." She said, seconds before vanishing. "This is going to be so much fun!" The short one yelled. "Ready!Aim..." Kooth said, strings in her hand "SHOOT!" And all the blades cut the air around her, coming at her, ready to slice her like ribbons. The first sword was aimed at her legs missed from her launching into the air. Landing on the sword she missed six blades that would have sliced her feet and ankles open. Without notice, a thin, black knife penetrated her arm and imbeded itself inside of the flesh of her. She didn't cry, simply just quickly yelp like a dog and duck to save her head from a sword, two knives, and an arrow. She jumped again,and in a flash she decided to grabbed an arrow and swung to sit of another sword to miss 20 arrows. She was stabbed five times in the stomach, not deep enough to do real damage, though. Just enough to send crimson circles in every direction and electric pain eyerywhere.

As Aku panted, a person had appeared. Not a Clan member, but a wild man. A knife appeared and tried to stab her in the seemed as time stopped when she dove on the ground and missed the knife, too slow to let the highly trained man though. The sharp blade scrapped the skin right off of her neck, causing a fresh steam of her red, foul blood. As She made a flash decision to attack. She embedded her teeth into his leg as hard as she could. He struggled at first, using his other foot to kick her. She was hurting, but she started growling. She took her teeth from his leg and a fill of iron tasting blood rushed down her mouth, not only hers, but his. As she was in shock, she got a nice roundhouse to the face that made her fall to the ground. He managed to kick her once before she got up and focused all of her energy and pain and fear and confusion and shock into that fist and delivered one single punch to his face that sent blood scattering everywhere. He was winning, his movement was quick, repetitive, seeming like rain. He cornered her to the wall. Her mind raced IDIOT! Don't just stand there! The random inner voice said,Your backed into a wall filled with weapons! Weapons! She strained and pulled a knife out from the wall. Without thinking, she just began slashing away at his stomach and chest. Then, she saw he was bloody and disoriented as he lept back and missed her drunken cuts. she grabbed his foot and pulled up as hard as he possibly could to made him fall, then she kicked and pinned kicked her in the stomach, then used his hands to spring up and knocked her right against the wall, sliding down leaving a trail of blood and a wooden shoe landed on her chest. The pain was intense, her eyes unfocused, she released moans of horrible pain. She pulled a sword from the wall and dug it deep into the mans leg, going all the way through before she twisted the blade. He fell instantly, howling. She ignored all of her emotions, she dug the sword into his stomach, pinning him to the ground. He vanished, or rather changed form. To went into a wild man to clear jelly, disappearing from her immediately, leaving a bloody mess of a girl staring at the ground where a sword jutted out.

Kooth made slight noises, then began uproarious in laughter, in fact, she fell backwards laughing so hard, the short one laughed hard too... In fact, they all started laughing. "I'm sorry?" She said, scrambling up. The Member with gentle eyes appeared,"Are you ok?" He asked her. She suddenly realized that he was the person who saved her. "Y-Ye- I think so." Aku stammered, looking at him with eyes filled with blood and sorrow. He touched her arm with the tenderness of a feather, it hurt violently, but Aku wanted to show that she was tough. "I'm sorry, I'm hurting you. I need to remove the arrow, or there might get an infection." He said, then he held his breath as he worked the arrow from her arm. More of her blood rushed from her arm, and as the arrow cut more of her skin, she fell deeper into a horrid wrenching pain. Aku's savior looked sick as he exhaled. "Your face doesn't reflect the great pain your in, but your in agony." He said. This shocked Aku. How did he know this?! She thought about it, and she realized that he could smell emotions. Suddenly, a picture of The shadowed man carrying a pile of bloody Aku and freaking out when she started crying. "Thank you." She said weakly with a smile. He smiled back,wiped the blood off of her face then he vanished. Kooth ran up to her and lept for joy,

"You passed two tests!" She said."You attacked a person, AND you passed the avoiding test. Now... NO time to lose!" She said, taking gauze and wrapping up all of her wounds.,"Now, Aku, dear child, pick your scene." She said, smiling deviously." Uh...What?" Aku questioned her, "Nature, building side, street corner, anywhere." Kooth said, holding out four jungle green painted fingernails. "Uh...Nature?" Aku said, even though it sounded like a question, Kooth accepted. Aku blinked, and then she was in the middle of a forest. "It's like hide n' seek, but with a lot of people, and you need an elaborate way to disguise your scent and hide in a place where we would never find you, and we're using search dogs." Kooch said."OH! And if we find you... We'll kill you!" She cheerfully up-tone voice shouted. She screamed "START!" and departed, now it was all up to Aku.

She looked around, trees. Tons and tons of trees. She looked until she saw the tallest trees. She randomly picked one with roots above the ground. She looked for the biggest root, and when she touched the tree, her hands went through the really old, musty, rotting white, speckled birch wood. "Perfect!" Now, what about my scent?" She asked herself. She looked around, nothing more than trees and dirt. DIRT! Roll in the dirt. An inner voice said. "Thanks Inner voice!" Aku said, then dug her heels into the dirt and kicked up. She used her finger nails too. Then she rolled around in it, rubbed her head in it, rolled her hair in it. She smothered herself in it. After she turned a gray-brown shade, she needed to work on the tree. She reluctantly broke into the skin of the old, long gone tree and hollowed enough so she could fit. It was disgusting, it was musty, the smell was horrid, and several termites and worms crawled onto her as she worked it out. The compost made her skin crawl, the smell, the feel, the way it looked like- well, something gross and she finally robbed the tree of it's insides, she crawled inside and pulled more wood out until she was partially hidden. Then she heard the distant dog barking.

-THERE MAY BE A PART 2 ^.^-


End file.
